Truffleton
Truffleton is a small municipal town located in the Northwestern region of Kansas. The town is known primarily for being one of the last surviving towns in the Midwest United States after the Great War. Prior to the war the city had a population of roughly 372,400 and was known for its large chocolate production facility, the Jolene Chocolate Factory owned by Jasper Smith until he was killed in the Great War. The factory remains there today and is still in prime condition, albeit halted in its production of candy assortments. The town's population was last reported to be 124 in a census collected by the Administration of Civilized Survivor Affairs in 2035. History Pre-Great War : Most records and documents concerning the town's origins have been lost, although most of the town's surviving denizens claim that the town was established by pioneers in the early 18th century. The town is located roughly five miles east of the Green River, which was contaminated during the Great War and is now toxic and highly inhospitable. Truffleton was built up in both its population and manufacturing industry during the 1800's gold rush to California, though there was a large emigration from the town in the early 1920's that took Truffleton off the map. : The city grew exponentially large after the world renowned chocolatier, Jasper Smith, nicknamed "The Futurist Chocolatier", established his business in 2003 in the center of the city, naming it the Jolene Chocolate Factory, after his wife's namesake. He brought a factory previously owned by an industrial fan company and began to produce his candy assortments. Smith did not reach even national fame until 2016 when his coworker, Ula Bolva, invented and patented her idea for non-melting chocolate by utilizing then cutting-edge technology of isometric rearrangement. The company had a seven year monopoly on the product and by February of 2018 Jolene Chocolates had outdone the leading competitor in candy assortments, Mars Inc. : : Smith was reportedly killed in one of the early bombings of Eastern Europe during a business trip to Sweden not long after his success in May of 2020. His co-executive Ula Bolva took over but mysteriously disappeared only a week after assumption. The factory was closed down my late June of 2020. : : It is predicted that the outer city area of Truffleton was destroyed in one of the bombings of late October in 2023 that landed in the greater Kansas area. Surviving towns people in the eastern center of the city went unarmed but the initial shock wave blew down the majority of the western side of the city and dilapidated the weaker structure towards the outer eastern parts of the city. Nearly the entire population was wiped out, and the majority of the remaining survivors moved away, presumably killed either by refugees or exposure to radiation. The survivors today claimed that they owe their lives to the hysteria surrounding the initial beginnings of the Great War propagated by senator Tolley and how the citizens of the United States should build up war shelters. One of the survivors claimed that they were actually standing on top of the surviving sky scraper during the time of the shock wave. The skyscraper is incredibly remarkable in that it is the tallest structure to have survived the Great War in the United States west of the Mississippi River. Post-Great Wa : During the last inspection by the A.C.S.A. in 2035, reports of multiple cannibal and hostile refugee camps were confirmed within a twenty mile radius of the town. The same report also claimed that the surviving populous had constructed a makeshift yet surprisingly sturdy twenty foot wall around the inner city area. Geiger levels in the inner city are relatively low, although outside the town walls predicted survival value is very low until the plains meet the Horrus Mountains to the west which cut off a good majority of radiation levels in assistance with the plain winds. : The same reports claimed that most of the surviving towns people gathered their water from rain which was then sanitized through the towns local laboratory's water sanitizer. This is undoubtedly one of the prime reasons that this town has survived amidst the ruins of other Midwestern towns and cities, as most cities were either too large and concentrated to survive contamination or too small to own the proper resources and scientific apparatuses. Category:History Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Geography